Chemins
by Aquarius-no-Camus
Summary: Ils sont deux générations de Chevaliers. Tous sont déterminés. Mais cela n'empêchera pas une malédiction de condamnés treize d'entre eux. Et pourtant, ils prennent le risque de changer le passé pour protéger leur présent. Leur dernière chance de vivre. Deux siècles s'unissent pour une même cause. Ensembles, ils lutteront contre un dieu ivre de vengeance. En espérant que ça plaise
1. Les portes du désespoir

_Coucou,_

_Avant toute chose, je remercie de tout mon cœur ma formidable et incroyable bêta-lectrice : Scorpion-chan23. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, en me donnant des idées, en me corrigeant et en me relisant. Alors vraiment merci_**: )**

_Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui s'apprêtent à lire cette fic qui me tient particulièrement à cœur comme étant la première que j'ai écrite (le one-shot ne compte pas)._

_A propos du fan art, si un jour, la personne qui l'a faite ne désire pas qu'il soit ainsi utilisé, je le retirerai. En tout cas il est très beau._

_Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, exceptés quelques uns._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise._

** Russie, 1742**

Le jeune homme avançait prudemment. Il ressentait l'aura de son compagnon non loin derrière lui, prêt à couvrir ses arrières. Même s'ils faisaient très rarement des missions ensemble, le jeune homme lui faisait entièrement confiance. Soudain, un puissant Cosmos se fit sentir. Agressif mais comportant une douleur mêlée de tristesse, il ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un spectre. Le Chevalier s'arrêta afin d'en trouver la source puis s'élança vers elle sans attendre son partenaire. Bien vite, il se rendit compte que les dédales que formaient les rues, lui faisaient perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose. C'est ainsi qu'il grimpa avec agilité sur le toit afin de poursuivre sa course en toute aise. Bientôt, son ouïe lui permit de distinguer des bruits venant d'une petite place généralement déserte, entourée de maisons abandonnées.

\- Pars d'ici! Va-t-en! ordonna une voix aux intonations enfantines.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, il suffit de demander gentiment voyons, se gaussa une seconde voix.

Voix qui fit une pause pensive avant de reprendre :

\- Je vois que notre invité est venu rapidement. Tu peux espérer de l'aide. Peut-être.

Le toit sur lequel se tenait le Chevalier s'effondra soudainement, créant un nuage de poussière. Ce dernier sauta alors, afin d'éviter de se faire ensevelir par les décombres, et atterrît sur le sol avec souplesse, faisant voler sa longue cape blanche. En jetant un bref regard autour de lui, il remarqua la présence de l'enfant qu'il avait entendu précédemment. Celui-ci possédait un regard azur brillant d'une haine farouche. Un genou posé au sol, son sang coulait lentement le long de son bras et il serrait fermement la mâchoire sous l'effet de la douleur. Il essayait désespèrent de se lever mais son corps trop faible pour supporter son poids l'en empêcher. L'homme qui devait être à l'origine de son état se tourna vers le Chevalier avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

\- Quand je pensais que j'allais avoir du mal à me débarrasser de vous deux, voilà que tu te jettes directement dans mes bras. Seul qui plus est. Je pensais que les Chevaliers avaient au moins le mérite de savoir réfléchir! En général quand quelqu'un envoie deux personnes en mission, c'est pour qu'elles restent ensemble, railla-t-il. (Il re-dirigea ses orbes bleu nuit sur l'enfant) En fait, tu ne peux pas espérer du tout.

\- En général, on se présente avant de faire des remarques désobligeantes, rétorqua le Chevalier.

\- C'est vrai, pardonne mon impolitesse. Je suis Arthuys d'Ankou, l'étoile céleste de la hardiesse. J'imagine que je suis en face du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, le Chevalier à la beauté empoisonnée.

Voyant que son interlocuteur s'était crispé de manière presque imperceptible mais sans daigner répondre, il poursuivit :

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je vous observe toi et ton compagnon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile de vous séparer. Je reconnais que tu m'as beaucoup facilité la tâche en décidant de ne pas l'attendre, dit le Spectre avec moquerie.

\- Ce n'est pas ton Cosmos que j'ai ressenti, répondit calmement Albafica, quoique quelque peu agacé. Mais celui de cet enfant. Le tien était tellement éclipsé que je me pose des questions sur le fait que tu sois un Spectre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire acerbe.

\- On ne t'a visiblement pas appris le principe de dissimuler son Cosmos pour pas se faire cramer, dit Arthuys en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Albafica garda un visage neutre. Il n'était pas inquiet, il pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans son partenaire. Le Spectre avait croisé les bras sur la poitrine et le détaillait avec curiosité, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es vraiment arrogant pour un gamin, observa Arthuys, narquois. Mais trêve de plaisanteries. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus? Ou plutôt qu'est ce que ce gosse a de si intéressant pour que deux Chevaliers d'Or fassent le déplacement?

L'Ankou désigna l'enfant au sol d'un mouvement de menton. Le Poisson haussa les sourcils. S'il était surpris, il n'en montra rien.

\- Tu pensais réellement que j'allais te le dire?

\- Si tu ne me le dis pas de gré, ce sera de force. Après l'avoir tué.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, ironisa Albafica qui changea néanmoins sa garde.

\- Tu ne me prends pas assez au sérieux je trouve. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te faire changer d'avis.

Une longue épée apparut dans la main de l'étoile de la hardiesse, provoquant une bourrasque de vent qui fit voler ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés au dessus de sa nuque. Il la dirigea vers Albafica qui, lui, avait fait apparaître une rose garance entre ses doigts. Chacun avait revêtu son surplis ou son armure et s'était mis en position de combat.

\- Je te repose la question: pourquoi cet enfant vous intéresse-t-il autant?

\- Et je réitère ma réponse: cela ne te regarde aucunement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment têtus, vous les Chevaliers.

\- Et c'est un Spectre qui me dit ça?

Soudain, un poignard antique apparut juste au-dessus de la poitrine de l'enfant. Ce dernier se figea. Arthuys intima au Chevalier de ne pas bouger tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune garçon, étendu sur le côté. Arrivé près de lui, il lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes et lui tirant ainsi un cri de douleur.

\- Arrête! s'écria le bleuté.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai t'écouter. C'est de ta faute si j'en suis arrivé là.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait. C'est à moi que tu en veux!

\- La fin justifie les moyens, répondit Arthuys en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Tu es vraiment…

\- Un assassin cruel qui n'hésite pas à menacer un enfant? Oui c'est vrai. Mais vous n'êtes pas mieux. Regarde, toi par exemple, ton maitre n'a pas hésité à empoisonné ton sang en sachant qu'il y avait des chances que tu en meures. Et puis ne me dit pas que vous n'avez jamais tué d'innocents. Chevaliers ou Spectres, nous sommes tous des assassins. Nous sommes pareils au fond.

\- Tu te trompes! Nous ne serons jamais pareils! J'ai choisi ma propre voie et personne ne m'a obligé à la prendre. Il est vrai que parfois un Chevalier prendra une vie innocente, mais il fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Un Spectre lui détruira tout autour de lui, sans remords.

\- Ce ne sont que des préjugés. Votre Chevalier du Scorpion n'hésite pas à faire couler le sang. Il aime ça même. Tandis que nous avons des Spectres qui répugnent à prendre des vies inutilement. Et toi… Tu as bien tué ton maitre de tes propres mains, non?

\- Que?!

\- Tu as cru que ton Sanctuaire était le seul à posséder un espion? Je suis pour les Spectres ce que Dégel du Verseau est pour les Chevaliers, lui apprit l'Ankou avec un sourire goguenard.

Albafica bougea si vite qu'Arthuys n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le poignard qui se trouvait toujours au-dessus de l'enfant s'échoua à terre. Les deux adversaires étaient maintenant tout prêt l'un de l'autre et leurs corps se touchaient presque.

\- Tu as l'air en colère… C'est vrai que maintenant que les Spectres sont au courant, le Verseau est devenu une cible de choix.

\- Tu le regrettera! Je te jure que tu le regretteras! _Piranhan Rose__ !_

Une rose noire toucha l'étoile de la hardiesse au bras et une autre à l'épaule. Il esquissa un rictus mauvais.

\- Intéressant, le Chevalier empoisonné face au maitre des poisons!

Le combat s'engagea. Les roses, aussi sombres que l'ébène, s'entrechoquaient avec l'épée et le bouclier qui était apparu dans la main gauche d'Arthuys. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, aucun ne prenait réellement le dessus sur l'autre. Pourtant, l'Ankou sentait qu'il perdait du terrain face à la rage de son adversaire. Aussi décida-t-il de passer à la vitesse supérieure :

\- _Call of the demon!_

Et il changea du tout et tout. L'humain qui faisait face à Albafica était devenu un véritable démon. De grandes ailes noires avaient transpercées le dos de son surplis et ses pupilles s'étaient fendues. Son corps n'était que puissance et promesse de destruction. Le Poisson eut une grimace et se retourna un bref instant pour s'assurer que l'enfant était en sécurité. Grave erreur. Arthuys fit apparaître une boule sombre parcourue d'éclairs blancs et la lança vers le Chevalier.

Elle ne l'atteignit jamais. À une vingtaine de centimètre d'Albafica venait d'apparaitre un épais mur de glace qui avait stoppé la sphère. Le bleuté se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier avançait calmement, faisant voler une cape tachée de sang. Rien ne venait trahir son visage aux traits impassibles et son regard insondable portant la couleur d'une profonde améthyste.

\- Pardonne mon retard, Alba.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais si ce n'est ce très cher Verseau que voila, ricana Arthuys. Mes petits démons ainsi que les Spectres sous mes ordres t'ont-ils bien divertis?

\- Tu trouves drôle le fait que je les ai tués?

\- Pour tout te dire, je m'en moque pas mal. Les démons ne devaient servir qu'à te retarder et tu m'as rendu un bien grand service en me débarrassant de ces Spectres inutiles, expliqua l'Ankou avec un sourire narquois.

Arthuys reprit forme humaine et s'inclina avec exagération devant les deux Chevaliers.

\- Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me retire. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous affronter tous les deux en même temps. Je ne suis pas fou. Mais nous nous reverrons. À bientôt, Chevaliers d'Or.

Et dans un geste fulgurant, il envoya quelque chose dans la direction de Dégel. Albafica s'interposa en poussant violemment le Verseau.

_\- Bloody Rose!_

Mais le Spectre avait déjà disparu dans un éclair sombre et la rose blanche se ficha dans le mur. Le Poisson s'effondra à genoux, les mains pressées juste au-dessus du coeur. Là où s'était enfoncé une petite dague. Celle-ci avait traversé l'armure sans efforts.

\- Alba! s'écria Dégel en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Il tendit la main vers la dague mais le bleuté le repoussa violemment.

\- Elle est empoisonnée, souffla-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit le Verseau.J'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Tu ne me dois rien. Tu m'as protégé contre l'attaque du Spectre. Et puis nous sommes compagnons, non?

\- Oui.

Le onzième gardien se releva et se dirigea vers l'enfant. Du sang coulait des commissures de ses lèvres et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Avant que le Chevalier ne dise quelque chose, il murmura :

\- Aidez-là.

Dégel se tourna vers les ruines d'une maison, un étonnant Cosmos y dormait. La température chuta soudainement et le bois qui avait jadis constitué une isba gela avant d'exploser en centaines de petits morceaux de glace. Une fillette était étendue, inconsciente. Le Verseau la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourds qu'une plume. Il remarqua immédiatement les nombreuses fractures qui parcouraient ses jambes.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il au garçon dans un russe impeccable.

\- Elle a voulu me protéger, et… l'homme qui était là l'a projetée dans les ruines, répondit-il du bout des lèvres, le regard fuyant.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit Dégel avec une pointe de compassion dans la voix. Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Espoir.

\- Espoir… Ça te dirait de venir avec nous au Sanctuaire? Là-bas, tu pourras apprendre à maitriser ton Cosmos tout comme cette jeune fille.

\- Je… Oui, c'est d'accord.

Albafica les observa, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

** Sanctuaire, 2000**

Il hurlait. Un cri empreint d'un désespoir infini. Une rivière de larmes coulait sur sa peau légèrement cuivrée et ses mains posées à plat sur le sol le brûlaient. Ses yeux bleus méditerranéens avaient perdu leurs éclats joyeux et ses longues boucles indigos volaient au rythme d'un vent ardent auquel se mêlaient des cendres. Sous sa rage, il avait tout détruit, il ne voyait même pas la désolation qu'il avait semée autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre comme il l'avait déjà perdu. C'était trop douloureux. Ils avaient survécu à tant de guerres, traversé tant d'épreuves, défié tant de dieux, tant souffert pour défendre l'amour et la justice. Pour Athéna, la déesse à qui ils avaient juré fidélité, à qui qu'ils avaient juré de protéger au prix de leur vie. Pour la voie qu'ils avaient choisi. Et maintenant un nouveau dieu se dressait sur leur chemin et menaçait de détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient érigé ensemble.

\- N'avons nous pas le droit de vivre en paix ?! cria-t-il au ciel.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent longuement autour de lui. Désormais, il ne restait qu'une solution. L'unique espoir des Chevaliers d'Or.

** Sanctuaire, 1742**

Albafica et Dégel arrivèrent au Sanctuaire sous les premiers rayons du crépuscule.

\- C'est magnifique! S'écria la jeune fille qui les accompagnaient.

C'était la première que le Poisson voyait son visage s'éclairer de cette manière. Légèrement en retrait se tenait Espoir, l'enfant avait une main appuyée sur ses côtes et sa respiration était erratique. Arthuys lui avait cassé plusieurs côtes, heureusement celles-ci n'avaient pas perforé les poumons. Quant à son amie, si elle pourrait remarcher, ses jambes resteraient toujours plus faibles que celles des autres.

\- Où va-t-on? demanda-t-elle au Verseau.

\- Au treizième temple. Nous devons faire un rapport au Grand Pope sur notre mission.

**$s$s$s$s$s$s$**

Kardia entra dans le douzième temple. Il hésita un bref instant avant d'appeler son gardien. Le cri se répercuta au loin.

\- Que me veux-tu, Kardia du Scorpion?

Le Chevalier en question se retourna brusquement, Albafica se tenait adossé à une colonne, les bras croisés.

\- Alors?

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre, mais… Je voulais te remercier. D'avoir protégé Dégel.

\- C'est tout?

Un éclat colérique passa dans les yeux de Kardia. Il le remerciait et le Poisson le prenait tout de même de haut!

\- Ecoute je sais qu'aucun de nous n'apprécie l'autre mais…

\- C'est un euphémisme de dire ça.

Kardia grogna, Albafica le cherchait ou quoi?! Il venait le remercier et l'éphèbe l'éconduisait avec une arrogance non feinte.

\- Tsss, t'as vraiment un caractère de merde!

**\- **Et?

Kardia allait vraiment perdre son calme si Albafica continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs. Il savait pourtant que la patience n'était pas son fort.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort!s'énerva le Scorpion.

\- Tu en fais toi peut-être quand tu t'amuses à créer des bains de sang?

\- Quoi?!

Les iris du Grec virèrent au rouge, et il attrapa Albafica par le col de sa tunique, l'appuyant contre le mur avec force. Les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent voulaient tout dire. Chacun détestait l'autre. Le Poisson repoussa brutalement l'amant du Verseau.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher comme tu viens de le faire, dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans son temple.

**$s$s$s$s$s$s$**

L'homme s'écrasa durement au sol. Il tenta de se relever en grimaçant, il n'en pouvait plus, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il promena son regard méditerranéen autour de lui, et ne vit aucune trace de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Ils avaient du être séparés en route. Épuisé et à bout de force, il retomba en perdant conscience et sa tête heurta une pierre.

_**Il pleut ; la brume est **__**é**__**paissie ; **__**  
**__**Voici novembre et ses rougeurs **__**  
**__**Et l'hiver, effroyable scie **__**  
**__**Que Dieu nous fait, à nous songeurs.**__****_

_**L'abeille errait, l'aube **__**é**__**tait large, **__**  
**__**L'oiseau jetait de petits cris, **__**  
**__**Les moucherons sonnaient la charge  
À l'assaut des rosiers fleuris,**__****_

_**C'**__**é**__**tait charmant. Adieu ces fê**__**tes,  
**__**Adieu la joie, adieu l'**__**été,  
Adieu le tumulte des t**__**ê**__**tes  
**__**Dans le rire et dans la clart**__**é !**_

_**Adieu les bois o**__**ù **__**le vent lutte, **__**  
O**__**ù **__**Jean, dé**__**nicheur de moineaux, **__**  
**__**Jouait aussi bien de la flû**__**te  
**__**Qu'un grec de l'**__**î**__**le de Tinos !**__****_

_**Il faut rentrer dans la grand'ville **__**  
**__**Qu'Alceste laissait à **__**Henri,  
O**__**ù **__**la foule encor serait vile **__**  
**__**Si Voltaire n'avait pas ri.**__****_

_**Noir Paris ! tas de pierre morne **__**  
**__**Qui, sans Molière et Rabelais, **__**  
**__**Ne serait encor qu'une borne **__**  
**__**Portant la cha**__**î**__**ne des palais !**__****_

_**Il faut rentrer au labyrinthe **__**  
**__**Des pas, des carrefours, des moeurs, **__**  
O**__**ù **__**l'on sent une sombre crainte **__**  
**__**Dans l'immensit**__**é **__**des rumeurs.**__****_

_**Je regarderai ma voisine,  
**__**Puisque je n'ai plus d'autre fleur, **__**  
**__**Sa vitre vague o**__**ù **__**se dessine **__**  
**__**Son profil, divin de p**__**â**__**leur,**__****_

_**Son ré**__**chaud o**__**ù **__**s'enfle la crè**__**me,  
**__**Sa voix qui dit encor maman ; **__**  
**__**Gare ! c'est le seuil d'un po**__**ë**__**me,  
**__**C'est presque le bord d'un roman.**__****_

_**Ma voisine est une ouvriè**__**re  
**__**Au front de neige, aux dents d'**__**émail,  
**__**Qu'on voit tous les soirs en priè**__**re  
**__**Et tous les matins au travail.**__****_

_**Cet ange ignore que j'existe **__**  
**__**Et, laissant errer son œil noir,**__**  
**__**Sans le savoir, me rend trè**__**s triste  
Et tr**__**ès joyeux sans le vouloir.**__****_

_**Elle est propre, douce, fidè**__**le,  
**__**Et tient de Dieu, qui la b**__**énit,  
Des simplicité**__**s d'hirondelle **__**  
**__**Qui ne sait que b**__**âtir son nid.**_

_Le poème est « Commencement d'une illusion » de Victor Hugo._

_A bientôt._


	2. Les ailes de l'espoir

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Six Chevaliers et leur Pope se tenaient adossés aux colonnes structurant l'intérieur du treizième temple. Certains se tordaient les mains, l'air nerveux, d'autres semblaient juste attendre quelque chose.

\- Mû, tu ne veux pas réessayer de rentrer en contact avec eux ? demanda Aphrodite d'une voix suppliante.

Son habituelle beauté semblait s'être éteinte, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux qui avaient perdus leur éclat. Ses cheveux ternes tombaient sans grâce dans son dos, lui même était affalé en arrière. Ses compagnons n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état : des jours à combattre, des nuits à rester rongés par l'inquiétude. Ils étaient tous affaiblis par une même malédiction.

Mû n'eut pas le courage de répondre: il se tenait debout, regardant au travers d'une fenêtre. La nuit touchant à sa fin promettait une autre journée sanglante. En se retournant, l'Atlante aux cheveux parme vacilla dangereusement, rattrapé par Angelo avant qu'il ne tombe. Il s'assit à son tour par terre.

\- Peut-être qu'ils dorment ou qu'ils sont inconscients, murmura Aiolos avec espérance.

\- Et peut-être qu'ils sont morts, répliqua Shura.

Son commentaire n'arrangea pas les mines déjà sombres de ses frères d'armes et Angelo ravala avec difficulté le commentaire qu'il s'apprêter à lancer au Capricorne. Soudain, un garde déboula dans la salle, l'air terrifié, les sortant ainsi de leurs pensées.

\- Nous sommes attaqués, haleta-t-il.

Sans un mot, les Chevaliers se levèrent et sortirent rapidement de la salle, exceptés Dôko et Shion qui échangèrent un triste regard.

\- Tu es inquiet ? questionna la Balance.

\- Je suis terrifié, rectifia l'autre. Ils ne tiendront pas le coup à ce rythme, ils ne dorment quasiment plus, ils mangent à peine et ils passent leurs journées à se battre. Camus est au bord de la mort et je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste. Athéna est épuisée. Je crains qu'elle ne soit en train de manquer de force pour maintenir une barrière et parlementer avec les dieux pour qu'on puisse espérer recevoir de l'aide et ce malgré les Bronzes qui la protègent en permanence.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda Dôko qui connaissait bien l'ancien Bélier.

\- J'ai aussi peur pour nos précédents compagnons, avoua Shion.

Il tourna le dos à son ami, une main sur le visage et secoua son épaisse chevelure vert pâle pour reprendre ses esprits. Dôko le prit dans ses bras.

\- Shion, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis 270 ans. Nous avons affronté toutes les guerres ensemble, nous avons gagné toutes les guerres ensemble. Pas plus que les autres nous ne perdrons celle là, assura-t-il d'un ton mesuré. C'est une promesse.

\- J'aurai voulu qu'ils ne meurent pas… Mais c'est trop tard, nous venons peut-être même de les condamner plus tôt. Ces guerres, c'est vrai que nous les avons gagnées mais nous les avons aussi perdues, chuchota-t-il la gorge nouée.

Dôko ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-on répondre à ça?

**Sanctuaire, 1742**

La première pensée que Kanon eut en se réveillant fut qu'il avait une terrible migraine, la seconde fut qu'en fait, il avait mal partout. Il tourna la tête, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement mais pu ainsi apercevoir Saga dans le lit voisin. Ce dernier semblait inconscient. L'ancien Marina voulut se lever mais retomba sans force, pris d'un soudain vertige. D'après ce qu'il voyait, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie secondaire du Sanctuaire, proche des arènes. Néanmoins il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement différente de celle qu'il connaissait, notamment au niveau de l'aménagement.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, « Oui, pensa-t-il. Rester concentré et contacter Mû. ». Quand il essaya il eut la désagréable impression qu'il allait à nouveau perdre conscience. Il se redressa plus doucement cette fois et commença à se torturer les méninges. Deux solutions se présentèrent à lui : soit ses compagnons et lui avaient été séparés à leur arrivée à cette époque, soit ils avaient été séparés dans le passage spatio-temporel qu'il avait ouvert avec Saga. Et il préférait ne pas penser à cette dernière solution. La porte s'ouvrit et un Chevalier d'Argent entra portant un homme en mauvais état. Évanoui, son beau visage avait l'air d'être figé dans une tristesse incommensurable. Milo.

\- Milo ! cria Kanon oubliant momentanément sa souffrance.

\- Je pense qu'il a pris un coup sur la tête, c'est possible qu'il ait une hémorragie.

Malgré l'envie de voir son ami s'éveiller, le Gémeau se retint de le secouer comme un prunier, voir de le gifler. Il se contenta de dire la gorge serrée :

\- Nous sommes cinq.

\- Bien, je le laisse là, fit le Chevalier en désignant un lit d'un mouvement de menton. Ici vous êtes en sécurité. Les recherches continuent, je vais retourner aider. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un me chercher. Il y a des gardes qui veillent sur le bâtiment. Je suis Lacaille, le Chevalier de la Poupe, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Après le départ du Chevalier d'Argent, Kanon sentit la panique refluer. Il essaya à nouveau de joindre le Bélier.

_«__\- M__û__! M__û__!_

_\- Kanon?_

_\- Qui d__'autre?_

_\- __Ç'aurait pu ê__tre ton fr__è__re__… Tu vas bien? Et les autres, comment vont-ils? _

_\- J__'ai connu mieux et j'ai connu pire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vont les autres, j'imagine que nous avons é__t__é __s__é__par__é en arrivant. Saga n'est pas conscient mais je ne sais pas s'il dort ou s'il est évanoui. Milo est aussi ici mais il n'a pas l'air en trè__s bon __état. Mais on a ré__ussi! J__'ai toujours su qu'__on __était des génies Saga et moi__! s__'__exclama Kanon s__'imaginant sans difficultés l'__air blas__é que devait avoir Mû. Et vous? Vous allez bien?_

_\- On vient d'essuyer une attaque. Il n'y a pas eu de morts, seulement des blessé__s._

_\- T__'inquiète pas Mû__, on va r__é__ussir. C__'est notre dernière chance._

_\- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne comptons plus sur la chance. Soyez prudents._

_\- Comme toujours. Je vous tiens au courant._

_\- Oui.__»_

Kanon eut brusquement l'impression de porter l'avenir du monde et de ses compagnons sur ses épaules. Mû avait raison : ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur la chance. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il rejeta sa tête dans son oreiller et retomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Milo n'avait pas cette chance, il tremblait et gémissait dans une folie cauchemardesque et si son compagnon l'avait touché, il aurait senti son corps brulant de fièvre.

**$s$s$s$s$s$s$**

Le Scorpion sentit qu'on lui posait des compresses fraiches sur le front. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui furent immédiatement aveuglés par une lumière vive. Ce moment d'éblouissement passé, il put enfin distinguer Kanon, penché au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier eut un sourire radieux en le voyant réveillé, bien loin de ceux qu'il avait habituellement. A ses côtés, Saga souriait également.

\- Salut, dit Milo d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs, mec, répondit le cadet des jumeaux.

\- On a réussi Milo, dit Saga. Nous sommes dans le passé.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Shaka et Aiolia entrèrent. Ils s'approchèrent du lit où était allongé Milo.

\- Athéna accepte de nous rencontrer, annonça la Vierge.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

\- Tiens le coup Camus, murmura Angelo.

Le Cancer regarda le visage qui semblait endormi. Mensonges. Camus était dans le coma. "À cause de ce putain de dieu rancunier"! pensa rageusement Angelo. Le Verseau était tel un ange, sa beauté n'avait rien à envier à d'autres, ses traits d'habitude altiers exprimaient la souffrance, sa peau aussi blanche que le neige était encore plus claire que d'habitude, sa faible respiration soulevait son buste de manière irrégulière. Et pourtant il inspirait le respect avec sa noblesse de roi, sa fierté parfois à la limite de l'arrogance. Cet homme qui, avec sa frêle apparence, se battait pour survivre et qui donnait par sa pureté même envie au diable de le protéger. « Mais le diable n'est pas là, il n'y a que les dieux ici et certains sont pires que le diable en personne», songea amèrement Angelo. Il voulait que tout soit comme avant, pouvoir embêter ses compagnons, entendre le rire de Mû. Et surtout ne pas redevenir l'assassin qu'il était.

\- Fait chier ! Merde à la fin!

Le Cancer frappa violemment le mur du onzième temple avec poing.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Milo, je prendrai soin de Camus pour toi.

** Sanctuaire, 1742**

Les cinq Chevaliers venus d'une autre époque étaient agenouillés devant Athéna. Aux côtés de la jeune réincarnation se tenait le Grand Pope, Sage. Après un signe de tête de la déesse, Shaka prit la parole :

\- Au onzième siècle, comme vous le savez, en plus de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, vous avez été opposés au dieu des ténèbres, Érèbe ! Vous l'avez scellé avec l'aide des Chevaliers d'Or de cette époque dans un fleuve en y apposant votre sceau. Mais il vous a maudit et vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que la malédiction d'un Dieu est toujours à prendre au sérieux. Comme il ne pouvait jeter sa malédiction sur une déesse, ce sont les Chevaliers d'Or qu'il a visé pour vous rendre plus vulnérable.

En 1000 ans, un sceau perd de sa puissance, il est sur le point de se briser. C'est en quelque sorte un miracle qu'il ait tenu si longtemps. Comme il l'avait souhaité, sa malédiction a agi, elle nous a frappés de plein fouet. De ses ténèbres, elle affaiblit nos Cosmos, elle nous épuise, nous détruit lentement et nous menant inexorablement vers la mort sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire.

À notre époque, vous nous voyez agoniser. L'un de nous est proche de la mort, il est dans un profond coma, assailli par des cauchemars que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer. Si nous ne trouvons pas de solutions, il mourra; nous ne savons même pas combien de temps il peut encore tenir comme ça.

\- Nous avons décidé de briser les lois divines avec votre autorisation, pour pouvoir changer le passé, bien que Zeus nous l'ait interdit. Votre réincarnation doit essayer en ce moment même d'apaiser la colère de votre père. Si le sceau est renforcé ici il ne se brisera pas dans le futur, continua Saga. En venant ici, nous voulions…

\- Je vous en prie, aidez-nous ! Je suis désolé, je sais que vous êtes très jeune. Qu'en provoquant une guerre contre Érèbe maintenant, cela donnera plus de chances à Hadès de gagner lors de la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Que c'est une réaction égoïste alors que sommes censés vous protéger mais… S'il vous plait… Aidez-nous.

Milo avait commencé par crier, au bord du désespoir, puis avait baissé le ton jusqu'à murmurer la fin de sa phrase. Sasha les regarda avec compassion. Ils avaient tous tellement souffert pour elle: elle refusait que cela dure.

\- Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que votre demande est égoïste. Elle est normale, elle prouve à tous que plus que tout autre que vous avez un cœur. Vous me protégez depuis des millénaires, vous avez donné votre vie pour moi un nombre incalculable de fois. Alors c'est à mon tour de vous aider ! La puissance du sceau sera renforcée! En attendant, reposez-vous: je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare des chambres.

\- Athéna… Merci. Merci du fond du cœur, dit Kanon.

La jeune fille leur adressa un magnifique sourire empli de bonté.

** Sanctuaire, 2000**

Camus grimaça, il transpirait et sa peau était brulante de fièvre. Le Verseau supportait déjà mal la chaleur en temps normal, et dans son sommeil tourmenté il avait l'air blessé, malade, le temps lourd n'aidant pas. Des souvenirs et des sensations malsains torturaient en continu ses rêves, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Des larmes tracèrent des sillons sur ses joues pâles. Il s'agita et sa respiration s'accéléra. Shura tenta de faire baisser sa température en lui versant doucement de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Le liquide cristallin coula dans son cou, mouillant le haut des vêtements et glissant dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à tousser comme si il suffoquait. Son corps tremblait et son air terrifié en faisait comprendre la raison. Le Capricorne lui murmura des paroles encourageantes puis commença à lire un livre à voix haute, en français. Shura ne comprenait que peu ce qu'il disait et n'avait pas un accent parfait mais cela apaisait toujours Camus.

_**Demain, d**__**ès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,**_

_**Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.**_

_**J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.**_

_**Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.**_

_**Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensé**__**es,**_

_**Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,**_

_**Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisé**__**es,**_

_**Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.**_

_**Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,**_

_**Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,**_

_**Et, quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe**_

_**Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur**_

_Le poème est « Demain dès l'aube » de Victor Hugo._


	3. Notre dernière chance

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Mû haleta, une goutte de sueur dévala sa tempe. Des fissures parcouraient pernicieusement le Crystal Wall qu'il avait créé dans le but de protéger l'entrée du premier temple. Celui-ci explosa finalement, en projetant de nombreux éclats dorés. Le Bélier fut envoyé au sol sous la force de l'onde de choc dégagée par la destruction du mur. Des golems faits d'eau et de ténèbres s'approchèrent. Le réparateur d'armures avait toujours trouvé que leur apparence possédait quelque chose de terriblement malsain.

\- Infinity Break !

Un cri suraigu sortit de leurs bouches tandis que l'attaque les emportait vers la mort. Mû, qui avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, se tourna vers Aiolos qui venait d'arriver et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

Shura courait, tranchant ses ennemis sans une once de pitié. Léger détail qu'il avait oublié, c'était que le terrain était plutôt irrégulier. Il buta sur une pierre et trébucha stoppant momentanément sa course. Assez en tout cas pour avoir le temps de se faire toucher par une vague d'eau le faisant glisser avec un cri étouffé. Les golems disparurent soudainement dans un éclair bleuté.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous, Shu' ? demanda Angelo avec sarcasme.

Ledit Shu', qui s'était fait rattraper par Aphrodite avant de heurter la terre, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Ils se replient, observa calmement le Poisson.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, commenta le Cancer arrachant cette fois-ci un sourire à Shura.

** Rive du fleuve Érèbe, 2000**

\- Ramène-le moi, prononça une voix ténébreuse. Accomplis la volonté de ton Seigneur et ramène-le en vie !

\- Bien, il en sera fait selon votre désir.

\- Je te laisse trois jours, pas un de plus, et je pense que c'est amplement suffisant.

\- Oui, Seigneur.

** Sanctuaire, 1742**

Dégel promena ses doigts sur la reliure des livres rangés dans la bibliothèque de son temple. Un énième soupir le fit se retourner: Kardia était installé à une table, un manuscrit devant lui. Il prenait des notes de la main gauche et tenait une pomme dans la droite. Le Verseau lui décocha un regard glacial.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu en a marre, dit Dégel d'un ton froid en se retournant vers les étagères qui tapissaient les murs.

Le Scorpion se leva avec un air aguicheur, il appuya son bras sur la bibliothèque dans une posture nonchalante et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son amant le fixa de ses orbes améthyste.

-Pourquoi m'ennuierais-je alors que je suis avec toi? murmura Kardia avec passion en effleurant la peau de celui qu'il aimait en saisissant une mèche de cheveux émeraude.

Le Verseau fit face au Scorpion qui en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement contrairement à ses habitudes. Dégel se laissa faire puis repoussa Kardia contre le mur, une main dans ses cheveux rebelles et pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Je suis occupé mais tu peux toujours m'aider. On s'amusera plus tard.

**\- **Et si je ne veux pas attendre? demanda Kardia avec un sourire joueur en commençant à dégrafer la tunique de son amant.

Dégel attrapa sa main et la tordit légèrement pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Non.

\- Très bien, fit le Scorpion.

Mais la lueur dangereuse qui dansait dans ses yeux promettait qu'il serait bien plus sauvage la prochaine fois. Et Dégel redoutait ces moments où Kardia devenait comme fou.

**$s$s$s$s$s$s$**

Albafica siégeait à la table du conseil comme huit de ses frères d'arme. Dégel et Kardia poursuivant ardemment les recherches qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer au onzième temple et le Chevalier des Gémeaux étant absent depuis plusieurs mois. Le Poisson était perdu dans ses rêveries, se demandant ce que devenaient les enfants qu'ils avaient ramenés au Sanctuaire avec le onzième gardien. Il adressa un sourire las à El Cid qui était assis à ses côtés. Le Grand Pope prit la parole :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que des hommes, inconnus au Sanctuaire, ont été retrouvés. En réalité, ils appartiennent bel et bien au Sanctuaire mais dans le futur. A leur époque le sceau d'Érèbe a été brisé. Ils sont donc venus ici afin de le renforcer de manière à ce qu'il tienne encore de nombreux siècles.

\- Et comment peut-on être sûr qu'ils disent la vérité? Le coupa Régulus avec dédain.

\- Parce qu'ils sont Chevaliers au même titre que vous, et parce que j'ai pu voir leur âme, rétorqua Sasha.Douterais-tu de moi?

Le jeune Lion s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air renfrogné.

\- En somme c'est plutôt simple, il suffit d'aller trouver l'endroit où est scellé Érèbe et de renforcer le sceau, commenta Shion.

\- Détrompe toi, car le Dieu n'est pour l'instant pas dangereux mais en revanche je suis quasiment sûre que ses Stratèges sont en vie, affirma la déesse.

\- Ses Stratèges? Pourquoi seraient-ils en vie? demanda El Cid en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

\- Les Stratèges sont pour Érèbe ce que sont les Juges pour Hadès. Lors de la dernière guerre contre Érèbe ils furent épargnés, expliqua Athéna.

\- Combien sont-ils ? s'informa Sisyphe.

\- Ils étaient neuf. J'ai demandé à Dégel de trouver toutes les informations consignées dans les archives de son temple.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle tandis que chacun réfléchissait à la situation. C'est dans ce silence le plus total, que la grande porte s'ouvrit sur cinq personnes. Avec l'approbation d'Athéna, ils entrèrent. Tous avait un faux air avenant destiné à cacher leur fatigue, mis à part Milo qui ne faisait aucun effort pour avoir l'air un tant soit peu amène. Ils s'agenouillèrent avec déférence devant la déesse de la guerre. Étrangement, tous les Chevaliers paraissaient gênés. Ce fut Saga qui prit la parole le premier, avec tout le respect qui lui était propre.

\- Je m'appelle Saga, j'assiste le Pope à mon époque, et voici mon frère Kanon des Gémeaux, ainsi que mes compagnons Aiolia du Lion, Shaka de la Vierge et Milo du Scorpion. Inutile de vous présenter, nous vous «connaissons» tous plus ou moins bien, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- Je vous en prie, relevez-vous, fit Sasha avec douceur**.**

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois, laissant passer Kardia suivi de près par le Verseau; sa longue cape blanche flotta un instant derrière lui puis retomba. Milo se retourna vers les deux arrivants et se figea, frappé par la ressemblance frappante entre Camus et Dégel. Il se leva soudainement et les regards du Scorpion du futur et du Verseau de cette époque se rencontrèrent. Milo tendit doucement la main vers lui. Kardia se racla la gorge afin de sortir son homologue de sa torpeur. Cela fonctionna. Milo détourna les yeux adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Kanon en tentant de chasser l'image de son amant de sa tête.

\- J'ai fini les recherches que vous m'avez demandé de faire, annonça Dégel à la déesse.

\- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-elle**.**

\- Les généraux sont bien au nombre de neuf et je connais désormais leur nom ainsi que les valeurs qu'ils incarnent; en revanche les textes sur leurs pouvoirs étaient très imprécis. S'ils ont toujours leurs vieilles rancunes envers nous, ils doivent se cacher dans leur propre Sanctuaire au bord du fleuve Érèbe. En revanche concernant le sceau, celui-ci a tenu bien plus longtemps que la normale ce qui fait qu'il peut se briser à tout moment tout comme il peut encore tenir deux siècles. La mauvaise nouvelle est que nous ne pouvons pas renforcer le sceau dans son état actuel, la meilleure solution serait de le détruire puis de le recréer.

\- Je vois… je te remercie Dégel, tu as fait un travail remarquable en si peu de temps. Merci à toi aussi Kardia de l'avoir aidé.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire mais avec néanmoins un sourire ravi en coin. Puis il regarda tour à tour les Chevaliers qu'il ne connaissait pas, laissant son regard accrocher l'espace de quelques secondes celui de son successeur.

\- Vous avez un plan j'imagine ?

\- Nous avons une idée en tout cas, répondit Sage. Mais avant, nous attendrons l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

\- Qui est ? demanda impatiemment Kardia.

\- Vous verrez en temps et en heure.

Le Scorpion grogna de frustration, la patience n'étant pas son fort, tirant un sourire narquois à Dégel.

**$s$s$s$s$s$s$**

Le soir tombait lentement, Kardia remontait vers le huitième temple, il était allé demander à Shion si ce dernier pouvait réparer son armure, légèrement fissurée par sa dernière mission qui avait été particulièrement violente. Il décida de faire un crochet par les arènes. En général, le lieu était vide à cette heure-ci, aussi fut-il surpris d'apercevoir une silhouette solitaire donnant des coups dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement, c'était un homme sans armure, vêtu d'un pantalon de lin et d'un simple débardeur. Le Scorpion eut un sourire de satisfaction en le reconnaissant, il allait enfin pouvoir parler à l'héritier de son armure.

\- Yo. Tu t'entraines encore à cette heure?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- T'as de la répartie, j'aime bien ça.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de m'entrainer avec tout le monde, avoua Milo.

\- C'est compréhensible, admit Kardia. Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble ?

\- Avec plaisir. Seulement avec nos poings.

\- Trouillard.

\- Pardon ? feula Milo.

\- J'ai dit trouillard.

Le coup partit sans prévenir. Milo avait l'air excité à l'idée de combattre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sa jambe aurait du toucher le visage de Kardia grâce à sa souplesse et sa rapidité mais ce dernier avait eu l'heureux réflexe de reculer. Le Scorpion du futur enchaina avec un coup porté au plexus de son adversaire qui cette fois toucha sa cible, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres en arrière en lui coupant le souffle. Kardia envoya son poing vers Milo qui l'arrêta, ils se retrouvèrent coincés étant donné qu'aucun des deux ne voulait céder le terrain. Finalement, ce fut le premier, plus fort, qui se retourna, passant derrière Milo. Il lui asséna un coup dans le dos suivi d'un autre dans le creux du genou. Le chevalier aux yeux azurins percuta durement le sol où il resta allongé quelques instants.

\- C'est tout ? Franchement je m'attendais à mieux de mon successeur, railla Kardia.

\- La ferme, souffla Milo.

\- T'es si crevé que ça pour perdre de cette manière ?

\- J'ai dit la ferme !

Le jeune homme se releva avec lenteur et tourna les talons l'air vexé. Il remonta au palais du Grand Pope pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le benjamin des Ors se coucha rapidement, mais sans s'endormir pour autant. Il resta ainsi à fixer le plafond en maudissant les dieux un long moment. Il tomba finalement dans les bras de Morphée.

_\- Camus__! Camus__!_

_\- Milo, tu es venu, souffla le Verseau. Tu n'aurais pas dû…_

_\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant, murmura le Scorpion en le serrant doucement dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la longue chevelure de son amant._

_\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir__?_

_\- Non, jamais._

_\- Je ne te vois plus. Je ne vois plus rien._

_Une larme cristalline coula le long de sa joue couleur de neige. C'était rare. Mais Milo aurait préféré ne pas la voir. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que le magicien de l'eau et de la glace était en train de perdre la vie, lentement, doucement. Il porta la main de Camus à ses lèvres et celui-ci posa sa tête dans le cou du Scorpion._

_\- Pardonne-moi._

_\- C'est à moi de m'excuser. De l'avoir laisser passer. J'aurai dû savoir que tu ne pouvais pas le tuer. Si tu l'avais fait, tu ne te le serai jamais pardonné, tu aurai eu des remords toute ta vie. Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser passer._

_\- Tu sais très bien que je t'en aurais voulu, murmura le Verseau avec difficulté, expulsant de l'air froid de ses poumons gelés._

_\- Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas!_

_\- Je t'aime Milo._

_La respiration de Camus ralentit progressivement tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Le Scorpion embrassa les lèvres bleuies par la basse température, puis s'effondra en pleurs. Les larmes salées lui brouillaient la vue et irritaient ses joues halées par le puissant soleil de Grèce. Il cria de tristesse, il cria de désespoir, il cria de colère._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un filet de sueur roula dans sa nuque. Il sortit de son lit sans faire de bruit, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.Il s'alluma une cigarette -il avait heureusement pensé à prendre quelques paquets avec lui- tout en observant les étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel bleu nuit. Il avait commencé à fumer lors de la mort de Camus pendant la bataille des douze maisons, souvent adossé contre un bouleau qui régnait en maitre juste au-dessus d'une tombe blanche. Le Scorpion soupira. Les efforts qu'Athéna avait fournis pour les ressusciter après la défaite d'Hadès se révélaient finalement inutiles avec cette nouvelle guerre qui risquait fortement de tous les tuer.

_**Dans l'alcôve sombre,**_

_**Près d'un humble autel,**_

_**L'enfant dort à l'ombre**_

_**Du lit maternel.**_

_**Tandis qu'il repose,**_

_**Sa paupière rose,**_

_**Pour la terre close,**_

_**S'ouvre pour le ciel.**_

_**Il fait bien des rêves.**_

_**Il voit par moments**_

_**Le sable des grèves**_

_**Plein de diamants;**_

_**Des soleils de flammes,**_

_**Et de belles dames**_

_**Qui portent des âmes**_

_**Dans leurs bras charmants.**_

_**Songe qui l'enchante!**_

_**Il voit des ruisseaux.**_

_**Une voix qui chante**_

_**Sort du fond des eaux.**_

_**Ses sœurs sont plus belles.**_

_**Son père est près d'elles.**_

_**Sa mère a des ailes**_

_**Comme les oiseaux.**_

_**Il voit mille choses**_

_**Plus belles encor;**_

_**Des lys et des roses**_

_**Plein le corridor;**_

_**Des lacs de délice**_

_**Où le poisson glisse,**_

_**Où l'onde se plisse**_

_**À des roseaux d'or!**_

_**Enfant, rêve encore!**_

_**Dors, ô mes amours!**_

_**Ta jeune âme ignore**_

_**Où s'en vont tes jours.**_

_**Comme une algue morte**_

_**Tu vas, que t'importe!**_

_**Le courant t'emporte,**_

_**Mais tu dors toujours!**_

_**Sans soin, sans étude,**_

_**Tu dors en chemin;**_

_**Et l'inquiétude,**_

_**À la froide main,**_

_**De son ongle aride**_

_**Sur ton front candide**_

_**Qui n'a point de ride,**_

_**N'écrit pas : Demain!**_

_**Il dort, innocence!**_

_**Les anges sereins**_

_**Qui savent d'avance**_

_**Le sort des humains,**_

_**Le voyant sans armes,**_

_**Sans peur, sans alarmes,**_

_**Baisent avec larmes**_

_**Ses petites mains.**_

_**Leurs lèvres effleurent**_

_**Ses lèvres de miel.**_

_**L'enfant voit qu'ils pleurent**_

_**Et dit : Gabriel!**_

_**Mais l'ange le touche,**_

_**Et, berçant sa couche,**_

_**Un doigt sur sa bouche,**_

_**Lève l'autre au ciel!**_

_**Cependant sa mère,**_

_**Prompte à le bercer,**_

_**Croit qu'une chimère**_

_**Le vient oppresser.**_

_**Fière, elle l'admire,**_

_**L'entend qui soupire,**_

_**Et le fait sourire**_

_**Avec un baiser.**_

_Le poème est "Dans l'alcove sombre" de Victor Hugo._


	4. Ma promesse

** Sanctuaire, 1742**

\- Milo du Scorpion ! hurla Aiolia particulièrement remonté en déboulant comme une furie dans la chambre de l'interpellé.

\- Hum ?

\- On peut savoir ce que t'as fichu ? Dans tout le Sanctuaire on raconte que tu t'es fait éclater par Kardia. Les gens pensent que tu es faible ! Toi et tous les Chevaliers venus du futur. Que nous ne méritons pas nos armures! Ils murmurent sur notre passage qu'il est impossible que nous protégions Athéna correctement.

\- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui je me suis fait éclater par Kardia. Tu sais très bien qu'actuellement nous avons tout juste 40% de nos capacités.

\- J'ai une idée.

Milo haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

\- Deux d'entre nous doivent combattre aux arènes, expliqua le Lion. Nous devons montrer à ce Sanctuaire que nous méritons notre titre de Chevalier et notre armure. Et que nous pouvons protéger notre déesse.

\- Si tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi.

\- Je m'en serait douté tout seul, figure-toi. Merci de ton commentaire des plus constructifs.

\- De rien, c'est un plaisir de t'aider. Plus sérieusement demande à Kanon de combattre avec toi. Saga n'est pas à l'aise et ne se donnera pas à fond. Quant à Shaka, les entrainements ne sont pas sa spécialité. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a juste pas les attaques faites pour.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Aiolia.

\- Bien. Laisse moi maintenant, s'il te plait.

\- Tu as mal dormi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence presque coupable. Presque désespéré. Le jeune homme châtain le regarda avec tristesse, il avait posé la question pour la forme mais il connaissait déjà la réponse ou du moins s'en doutait fortement.

\- J'ai rêvé de Camus, répondit finalement Milo.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Le vent souffla, agitant doucement les feuilles des arbres et emportant des cendres qui se mélangeaient à une rivière de sang, créée lors de la dernière bataille. Il faisait sombre, des nuages recouvraient le Sanctuaire, l'emprisonnant dans un monde obscur. Un bruit régulier se propageait dans l'air, comme si on frappait dans du métal. Mû posa son marteau et passa une main sur l'armure qu'il réparait. Il avait envie d'aller voir Angelo. Il décida de sortir de son temple, une légère brise souleva ses cheveux parme et caressa sa joue. Sa maison lui sembla soudain trop grande, il voulait rentrer à Jamir, retrouver Kiki et les apprentis qu'il avait pris en main. Mais il était un Chevalier d'Or et il avait des devoirs ici. Dans un soupir, le Bélier entreprit la montée des marches.

**Olympe, 2000**

Athéna marchait la tête haute malgré sa fatigue évidente. Son sceptre à la main lui donnait une attitude royale. Derrière elle, Shun était vêtu de l'armure d'Andromède. Ils suivirent plusieurs couloirs tous plus délicatement décorés les uns que les autres.

\- Athéna-sama, pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour vous accompagner ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

\- Pour ta diplomatie : je suis quasiment sûre que mon frère en tiendra compte mais surtout ne te laisse pas intimider. Et cesse de m'appeler Athéna-sama, Athéna ou Saori suffisent amplement, je suis une déesse mais j'ai un cœur humain et en l'occurrence je te considère d'avantage comme un ami que comme un simple garde du corps.

Shun hocha la tête avec sa maturité habituelle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte. La déesse frappa et sans attendre la réponse entra. Une douce mélodie résonna dans la pièce, elle provenait d'un homme qui tenait une lyre entre ses mains. Sa beauté frappa le Chevalier d'Andromède. Tout en lui dégageait une parfaite harmonie. Un diadème d'or pur, dans lequel un diamant en forme de larme était enchâssé, enserrait son front et accentuait l'ovale de son visage; ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable semblaient refléter la vieillesse de son esprit bien que physiquement, il donnait l'air d'avoir dans la vingtaine. Sa peau claire était elle même un bijou et tranchait étrangement avec ses cheveux bordeaux. Il regarda les nouveaux arrivants et Shun s'inclina. Le Dieu sourit :

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma chère sœur ?

\- J'ai besoin de ta clairvoyance, Apollon.

\- Ma clairvoyance ?

\- Je t'en prie, regarde le futur de mes Chevaliers ainsi que celui de l'humanité.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune notion du danger que représente le fait de changer le passé ou de connaître le futur ? Depuis que plusieurs de tes Chevaliers ont ouvert une faille temporelle avec l'aide de Chronos, notre père est furieux contre toi. Tu voudrais encore faire une bêtise ? Tu as changé : avant, la déesse de la sagesse que tu étais n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Peut-être mais tout le monde change : je ne suis pas une petite fille qui cherche à contrarier ses parents, je suis une déesse qui veut protéger ce en quoi elle croit. Parfois je peux me montrer dure, je peux prendre des décisions qui peuvent sembler injustes mais jamais je n'abandonnerai ce en quoi je crois.

\- Seigneur Apollon, vous pensez sans doute que les humains ne méritent pas qu'Athéna les aime et les protège. Ils ont une vie courte qui ne vaut pas la peine que l'on se batte pour eux. Mais nous faisons aussi des choses bien. Nous chantons, nous dansons, nous jouons de la musique, nous écrivons, nous dessinons. Nous aimons tout simplement vivre. Passer du temps avec ceux qui nous sont chers. (Shun fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle.) Mais en ce moment, tout ce en quoi nous croyons est en train de partir en fumée. Nous sommes justes coupables d'avoir protégé des innocents, c'est cela notre crime ? Notre vie est peut-être éphémère mais nous ne voulons pas la passer à combattre.

Saori regarda Shun avec satisfaction. Elle l'avait emmené avec elle pour son sens de la diplomatie et elle n'était pas déçue : le Chevalier divin avait parlé sans une once d'agressivité, seulement avec espoir. Et la déesse comprit que ce qui faisait tenir tous ses Chevaliers était l'espoir et juste l'espoir. Le Dieu observa également le jeune homme, étrangement calme. Le regard turquoise rencontra celui indéfinissable d'Apollon.

\- Très bien, Athéna, je vais t'accorder cette faveur. Dans le futur le plus probable ton Sanctuaire est détruit, la plupart de tes Chevaliers sont morts et ceux qui sont encore en vie, c'est à dire les Ors qui auront échappés à la malédiction d'Érèbe sont dispersés dans le monde entier. Ils sont traqués et possèdent tout juste un cinquième de leur puissance d'antan. Le monde est gouverné et réduit en esclavages par Érèbe. Le soleil est couvert en grande partie par les ténèbres et tout est détruit et désolé. Et toi…toi tu es morte en voulant protéger ce que tu chérissais.

Le Dieu semblait réellement triste, sa voix harmonieuse s'étant brisée sur la fin.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un des futurs possibles n'est ce pas ? Il y en d'autre?

\- Effectivement, depuis que certains de tes Chevaliers soient partis dans le passé, de nouveaux futurs sont apparus. Un où est le monde est en ruines et où tes Chevaliers actuels se battent désespérément sans t'avoir jamais connue et un où après ta victoire sur Hadès, Érèbe ne t'a jamais attaqué. Et il y a celui, quasiment impossible, où vous battez Érèbe à cette époque. Maintenant que tu as ce que tu es venue chercher, je te prierai de te retirer.

\- Merci, Apollon.

Soudain la jeune femme pâlit. Elle chancela, lâchant son sceptre qui tomba. Shun la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Son frère se précipita vers elle et posa une main aux doigts fins sur son front.

\- Pose-la sur le divan, ordonna-t-il au Chevalier.

Ce dernier obtempéra, l'allongeant avec le plus de douceur possible. La déesse lui adressa un regard voilé et murmura :

\- Le Sanctuaire est en danger.

Shun se tourna vers le Dieu capable de voir l'avenir. Celui-ci secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

** Sanctuaire, 1742**

Kanon et Aiolia arrivèrent dans l'arène vêtus de simples tenues d'entrainement.

\- M'en veux pas trop quand j'aurais gagné 'Lia, se moqua le Chevalier aux cheveux océans.

\- Mais bien sûr, Kanon. Et toi, évite de bouder si je te bats, ça t'évitera de te ridiculiser, répondit le Lion du tact au tact.

Assis dans les gradins, Saga et Shaka discutaient avec Sisyphe avec entrain. Aiolia leur jeta un coup d'oeil et la Vierge hocha la tête. Aiolia se positionna alors face à son adversaire, un air plus grave sur le visage.

\- Lightning Bolt !

La boule d'énergie constituée de foudre se dirigea vers le Gémeau qui, au lieu de se décaler pour l'éviter, la stoppa avec sa main droite avec un sourire insolent qui eut le don de faire rager le Lion. L'ainé remarqua que tout le monde avait déserté l'arène par peur des dégâts que pourraient provoquait le combat. « Comme quoi y a des choses qui ne changent pas , pensa Kanon avec amusement. Mais au moins on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ».

\- Lightning Plasma !

\- Another Dimension !

Cette fois, les cents millions de coups envoyés par Aiolia furent aspirés dans la dimension crée par son adversaire.

\- Lightening Fang !

Kanon n'ayant absolument pas prévu que le Lion enchaine de cette manière se retrouva projeté contre un pilier sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Certains des Chevaliers d'ors commençaient même à venir regarder. Le Gémeau se releva avec vivacité.

\- Bien joué, rit-il pas contrarié le moins du monde.

Puis il bondit en avant et sa main s'illumina d'une sphère qu'il envoya sur le Lion.

\- Galaxian Explosion !

Aiolia se rendit compte trop tard qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver. L'attaque le toucha de plein fouet, et il s'écrasa à terre.

\- Ils ne sont pas si faibles que ça je trouve, remarqua Asmita qui, pour une fois, était descendu de son temple et avait «observé» le combat.

Kardia fit un geste de la main montrant qu'il s'en fichait complètement mais Manigoldo et El Cid approuvèrent.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous ne vous ennuyez pas ici.

Les Chevaliers se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu : une peau un peu halée, de longs cheveux couleur denim et un sourire carnassier si reconnaissable. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

\- Deutéros !

\- Salut, les gars.

Asmita se retourna lentement, ébahi, avant de s'en aller sans un mot en passant devant le nouvel arrivant qui essaya de le rattraper, en vain. Kardia, plus réactif, s'avança vers le Gémeau et lui tapa dans le dos avec une mimique joyeuse tandis que le Cancer se contentait d'un grand sourire accueillant.

\- Hey, ça fait un bail mon vieux.

\- Seulement quelques mois, mais je ne compte pas rester longtemps de toute manière : je suis juste venu parce qu'Athéna me l'a demandé, c'est tout.

\- Ah, c'est donc toi qu'Athéna a réclamé.

\- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Deutéros l'air dubitatif.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Que se passe-t-il en bas ? les sollicita soudain El Cid.

Ils furent tous assez surpris de l'état dans lequel se trouvait leurs successeurs : Kanon s'était figé, les mains sur les tempes, lorsque soudain, il tomba à genoux. Il semblait profondément inquiet. Saga et Shaka descendirent des gradins et rejoignirent leurs compagnons, ils semblaient profondément anxieux.

\- Ils sont entrés en télépathie avec quelqu'un, les renseigna Deutéros.

\- Le Sanctuaire a été attaqué, dit Kanon à l'attention des Chevaliers d'Or présents.

** Sanctuaire, 2000**

Mû arriva au onzième palais. Il frissonna en entrant dedans, il avait toujours trouvé cette maison plus fraîche que les autres, ce qui ne l'avait jamais étonné vu que son gardien était un Chevalier des glaces. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du Verseau et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Aiolos était assis dans un fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées. Camus était allongé sur son lit, ses beaux cheveux couleur paon étaient éparpillés autour de son visage pâle formant une couronne; ses traits neutres n'exprimaient rien. Pour une fois, il semblait calme. Le Sagittaire releva la tête en entendant le réparateur d'armure.

\- Il va bien pour l'instant, assura Aiolos avant que le Bélier ne le lui demande.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure parme fronça ses points de vie : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se confirma quand il entendit des cris au-dehors. Les deux Chevaliers sortirent du temple en courant et s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement, une expression horrifiée sur le visage : des flammes dévoraient tout ce qu'il y avait autour des douze temples et donnaient une teinte étrangement vermeille à la lune qui brillait dans le ciel! Ils se demandèrent comment il était possible que le feu soit étendu sur une si grande zone. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver si vite? Et surtout sans que personne ne le remarque? La chaleur était quasiment insoutenable et l'air chargé de monoxyde de carbone. Aiolos et Mû furent tous deux pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- C'est impossible de l'éteindre, il est trop étendu, cria Mû pour couvrir le vacarme que provoquait l'incendie.

Le dixème gardien n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une explosion retentissante les envoya valser, les assourdissants momentanément. Ils se retournèrent pour constater que le temple du Verseau avait subi des dégâts importants.

\- Camus !

Les deux Chevaliers s'étaient exclamés de concert. Une silhouette sortit de la fumée. Une silhouette qui portait quelqu'un aux longs cheveux bleu-vert. Elle s'approcha et les gardiens des maisons purent distinguer ses yeux rusé, des mèches bleues pâles tombaient autour d'un visage d'une beauté trompeuse.

\- Vous êtes ses compagnons ? demanda-t-il d'une voix envoutante.

Aiolos voulut esquisser un geste en avant mais l'homme qui lui faisait face dégageait une telle confiance qu'il se sentit vaincu: il ne pouvait rien faire. Mû ne bougea pas plus.

\- Je me permets de l'emmener avec moi. A bientôt Chevaliers d'Or, fit-il.

Deux grandes ailes se matérialisèrent dans son dos.

\- Non, hurla Mû qui semblait se réveiller. Ne le touche pas !

Il tendit la main en avant pour invoquer une attaque mais Aiolos lui attrapa le poignet et le tira en arrière pour éviter l'irréparable.

\- Si tu lances ton attaque maintenant, il y a un grand nombre de chance pour qu'elle touche Camus aussi, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Le Bélier secoua la tête, les joues baignées de larmes et en état de choc. En face de cet homme, il s'était senti faible, il n'avait pas eu la volonté de réagir. Son ami s'était fait enlever sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien fait. Il se dégoutait. Il baissa la tête et pria amèrement qu'Athéna lui pardonne sa lâcheté.

** Sanctuaire, 1742**

Milo poussa un cri mêlant colère et frustration : Kanon lui avait annoncé la nouvelle peu de temps auparavant mais avait eu l'intelligence de l'amener dehors avant de lui apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Milo lui avait alors demandé d'un ton beaucoup trop calme de partir tandis que son regard virait à l'orangé. Prudent, le Gémeau avait obéi. Le Scorpion avait absolument besoin d'un défouloir et il utilisa tout ce qui était à sa portée pendant près d'une heure, sa chevelure indigo volait autour de lui soulevé par son Cosmos destructeur. Il se sentait brulant d'un désir de vengeance. Finalement il se laissa glisser à terre, vaincu par la douleur. Pourquoi était-ce sur Camus que tout tombait, les dieux ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix ?

_**Mais tu br**__**ûles ! Prends garde, esprit ! Parmi les hommes,**_

_**Pour nous guider, ingrats té**__**n**__**ébreux que nous sommes,**_

_**Ta flamme te d**__**évore, et l'on peut mesurer  
**_

_**Combien de temps tu vas sur la terre durer.  
**_

_**La vie en notre nuit n'est pas inépuisable.  
**_

_**Quand nos mains plusieurs fois ont retourné **__**le sable**__**  
**_

_**Et remont**__**é l'horloge, et que devant nos yeux  
**_

_**L'ombre et l'aurore ont pris possession des cieux  
**_

_**Tour à tour, et pendant un certain nombre d'heures,**_

_**Il faut finir. Prends garde, il faudra que tu meures.  
**_

_**Tu vas t'user trop vite et brûler nuit et jour !  
**_

_**Tu nous verses la paix, la clémence, l'amour,**_

_**La justice, le droit, la vé**__**rit**__**é **__**sacr**__**é**__**e,**_

_**Mais ta substance meurt pendant que ton feu cré**__**e.**__**  
**_

_**Ne te consume pas ! Ami, songe au tombeau ! -**_

_**Calme, il r**__**épond : - je fais mon devoir de flambeau.**_

_Le poème est « Mais tu brûles ! » de Victor Hugo._


	5. Sauve-moi!

**Sanctuaire, 1742**

\- Bonjour, Sire.

Albafica se retourna : une jeune fille se tenait devant lui. Ses étranges yeux vairons (car si l'un était aussi sombre que l'ébène, l'autre lui était d'une incroyable couleur argentée) contenaient tous ses sentiments.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler « sire » : Albafica suffira amplement.

\- D'accord, j'essayerai, répondit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom depuis que nous sommes revenus de Russie.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas vraiment.

\- Trouve-t'en un dans ce cas.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit le Sire Dégel. Mais il a refusé de m'aider, il a dit que je trouverais en même temps que mon chemin.

\- Tu es intelligente et tu as une âme bien plus pure que certains Chevaliers; tu deviendras certainement très puissante si tu choisis cette voie.

\- Je ne sais pas, je resterai toujours moins forte que les autres. Mes jambes ne pourront pas me porter convenablement.

Albafica réfléchit quelques instants puis tourna ses yeux saphirs dans ceux perçants de la jeune fille.

\- Nausicaa était le nom d'une reine dans la mythologie grecque. Il t'irait très bien je trouve.

\- C'est très beau, fit-elle avec un demi sourire pourtant bien sincère.

**$s$s$s$s$s$s$**

\- Nausicaa est une enfant fragile, expliqua calmement Sage.

\- Comme je l'étais à la mort de mon maitre et ça ne m'a pas empêché de devenir le nouveau Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, rétorqua le bleuté. Son cosmos est au moins l'égal de celui d'un Chevalier d'Argent.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne pourra pas être comme les autres. Ses jambes resteront plus faibles toute sa vie. Elle ne pourra pas compter dessus lors d'un combat.

\- Alors je lui apprendrai à compter sur d'autres choses.

Le Grand Pope et le Chevalier des Poissons s'observaient. Albafica tenait absolument à prendre Nausicaa comme son apprentie et il ne comptait pas abandonner la partie! La jeune fille à la chevelure bleu marine serait son élève, c'était inévitable.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est mon premier et dernier caprice.

\- Athéna a déjà accepté qu'elle devienne ton apprentie en réalité. Mais je voulais savoir jusqu'où tu étais près à aller pour l'entrainer.

L'ancien Chevalier du Cancer fit une pause avant de reprendre :

\- L'armure d'Argent de l'Ophiucus ne trouve aucun propriétaire. Si elle devenait Chevalier, cette constellation la gouvernerait.

Albafica eut l'esquisse d'un sourire triomphant en relevant la tête mais la suite le fit vite déchanter.

\- Mais tout le monde ne sera pas ravi à l'idée qu'une jeune fille ayant de telles faiblesses puisse prétendre au titre d'armure d'Argent. Et quand tu seras en mission, ce qui arrivera de plus en plus souvent, tu devras la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Clair?

Le Poisson hocha la tête, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur la jeune fille quand il partirait, mais c'était ça ou rien. Albafica retint un soupir: c'était une maigre victoire, certes, mais une victoire quand même.

\- Et puis-je m'enquérir de ce que devient Espoir?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire à son sujet. Ne cherche pas à en savoir d'avantage sur lui, Albafica.

\- Oui.

Il s'inclina et tourna les talons mais il s'arrêta en entendant le Grand Pope le rappeler.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'entrainer toi même ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'insister ainsi, surtout pour entrainer quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ton signe qui plus est.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelle moi au même âge. Perdue, rejetée.

**Rive du fleuve ****É****r****è****be, 2000**

\- Tu as bien travaillé Dolos.

\- C'était assez facile mais je vous remercie. Je l'ai enfermé dans la prison adjacente à cette salle, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le réveiller. Après tout c'est son rôle de vous servir. La malédiction va-t-elle continuer à affaiblir les autres ?

\- Naturellement. Athéna est condamnée depuis qu'elle m'a scellé dans ce maudit fleuve mais ça m'amuse qu'elle voie ses Chevaliers crever sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Et ça m'amuse encore plus de voir que ses agissements risquent fortement de me réveiller deux siècles plus tôt.

\- Vous êtes vraiment intelligent, flatta l'homme aux yeux gris.

\- Tout comme toi, Dolos, murmura la voix d'un ton qu'on pouvait penser dangereux.

\- C'est trop d'honneur Seigneur. Puis-je savoir qui aurait du avoir la faveur de vous servir de réceptacle il y a plus de deux siècles?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant, demande à Oizys de surveiller notre prisonnier.

\- Bien Sire.

**Sanctuaire, 2000**

Aphrodite rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'aspergea d'eau fraiche. Il observa le ciel, on ne distinguait plus de bleu, seulement du gris. L'air lourd était insupportable et on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur des flammes de l'incendie. Plus bas, il voyait le temple du Verseau en partie détruit. Il serra les dents retenant difficilement ses larmes, mais une, solitaire, roula quand même sur sa joue. Il avait mal à la gorge tellement celle-ci était serrée. Il en avait marre, marre de cette guerre, de ces attaques qui arrivaient incessamment, marre de ces Dieux qui ne pensaient qu'à se battre. Parfois, il aurait aimé grandir dans sa ville natale en Suède et ne jamais avoir revêtu cette armure.

\- Salut.

Aphrodite jeta un regard à celui qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait l'air triste mais ses yeux turquoise possédaient un éclat sincère.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- Aph'…

\- Shun, ne pose pas la question quand tu connais la réponse. Athéna est rentrée ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater. Elle a ordonné que les apprentis se rendent à Atlantis, Poséidon a accepté de les protéger. Il y a eu de nombreuses victimes la nuit dernière mais aucun des élèves des Ors n'a été touché.

\- Camus s'est fait enlever, murmura le Gold. Pourquoi lui ? Dis le moi Shun, je t'en prie. Je…c'était mon ami, on s'entendait vraiment bien. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Je sais.

Ils restèrent tout deux assis côte à côte un long moment. Puis Aphrodite reprit la parole :

\- C'est parce qu'Érèbe a besoin d'un réceptacle n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible en effet. Apollon a décidé de nous aider, il a eu une brève vision d'Érèbe réincarné ; c'était un homme aux longs cheveux bleu paons. Mais cela n'arrivera pas forcement, reprit rapidement Andromède.

\- Merde! Ça veut dire que si on n'arrive pas à le sauver à temps…on devra l'affronter. Et le tuer.

\- Pas nécessairement. Regarde moi, je suis le mieux placé pour te le dire.

Aphrodite se tourna à demi vers Shun et le regarda avec espoir mais ne dit rien. Il connaissait les tourments qu'Andromède avait éprouvé après la guerre sainte contre Hadès pour avoir été son amant. Même si maintenant il allait mieux il en avait gardé des séquelles.

Le Chevalier des Poissons se sentait faible : il était arrivé sur les lieux peu de temps après l'enlèvement, quelques instants après Angelo qui aidait Mû, en état de choc, à rejoindre le quatrième temple plus proche que celui du Bélier. En outre le Cancer était la seule personne capable de réellement rassurer son amant (son petit mouton comme il s'amusait à l'appeler). Pour sa part il avait aidé à soigner les blessés. Mais de nombreux remords l'assaillaient, notamment celui d'être arrivé trop tard.

\- Si j'étais arrivé un tout petit peu plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher ça.

**$s$s$s$s$s$s$**

Saori passa une main lasse sur son visage : elle tournait en rond devant la statue d'Athéna depuis plusieurs heures sous le regard attentif de Shion et Dôko.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver!

La déesse avait désormais un air agressif. Ses traits figés dans la colère n'avaient plus rien d'avenant. La barrière protectrice qu'elle avait érigée autour du Sanctuaire n'avait pas été brisée, l'incendie avait été déclenché directement de l'intérieur et avait magnifiquement bien détourné l'attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'investigateur de tout cela était une personne dotée d'une grande ruse.

\- Érèbe a besoin d'un réceptacle comme bon nombre de dieux. Il faut croire qu'il a choisi Camus, dit-elle avec une mine sombre. Nous devons le récupérer et le plus vite sera le mieux. J'ai besoin de savoir qui a l'a enlevé: envoyez une équipe là où ce cher dieu est scellé, je dois avoir toutes les informations possibles.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à l'actuel Grand Pope, elle se dirigea telle une tornade vers son temple, en commençant à élaborer différents plans. Dôko eut un sourire narquois à l'attention de son ami :

\- Bon et bien je te laisse t'en occuper. Je vais voir l'état des douze maisons.

\- Lâcheur, répondit-il avec un regard noir.

\- Tout à fait.

**Rive du fleuve ****É****r****è****be, 2000**

Camus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir autour de lui. Les ténèbres qui régnaient provoquaient une atmosphère pesante. L'air moite de transpiration avait une odeur métallique, une odeur de sang. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qui était aveugle mais la pièce qui était sombre. Il sentait à peine son corps engourdi, il tenta néanmoins de remuer doucement. Ses poignets étaient relevés au-dessus de sa tête, attachés par d'épaisses chaines et ses genoux étaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Le Chevalier voulut se lever mais il retomba, sans force. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, son dernier souvenir était celui de Milo courant vers lui, les mains tendues pour le rattraper alors qu'il s'effondrait. Puis il y avait ces cauchemars.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Une belle jeune femme entra dans la pièce, ses cheveux se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas, elle avait une fine tresse attachée sur le côté avec un riche bijoux d'argent serti de pierres précieuses et portait de splendides boucles d'oreilles en or blanc.

\- On dirait que tu t'es enfin décidé à ouvrir les yeux, gueule d'ange.

Camus haussa les sourcils à l'entente du surnom, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge tirant un sourire railleur à son interlocutrice.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à parler ?

Le Verseau lui adressa un regard d'un froid polaire. La femme plissa dangereusement ses yeux céladon. Elle s'approcha et se baissa, plaçant son visage tout près du sien. Son animosité était parfaitement palpable.

\- Fais attention, Chevalier. Tu es peut-être destiné à devenir le réceptacle d'Érèbe, mais tu ne l'es pas encore, et en attendant il nous a donné la permission de faire ce que nous voulons de toi à condition de ne pas te tuer.

Les yeux du Chevalier s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement sous la surprise. Il venait de comprendre où il était et pourquoi. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement quand il reçut une puissante gifle au visage, un liquide chaud envahit sa bouche. Il pencha sa tête, un filet de sang s'échappant d'une des commissures de ses lèvres. Il sentit une douloureuse entaille sur sa joue. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue :

\- Lyssa !

L'interpellée se tourna vers la voix, un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux gris étains déconseillaient à quiconque de lui désobéir.

\- Il me semble que je t'avais demandé d'attendre avant de venir le voir. Va, je m'occupe de lui.

Lyssa tourna les talons avec une moue boudeuse. L'homme rentra en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je suis Dolos. C'est moi qui t'ai emmené ici.

« C'est un cauchemar, pensa Camus avec ce qui ressemblait à du désespoir. Je ne me réveillerai jamais!» En apparence, son visage restait impassible, ne s'abaissant pas à montrer la moindre de ses émotions s'affichait. Le Chevalier des glaces s'affaissa légèrement contre le mu et, les chaines qui le retenaient firent couler son sang sur ses bras. Des bleus recouvraient l'endroit où les bracelets métalliques lui enserraient les poignets. Il étouffa un grognement sous le regard presque admiratif de Dolos.

\- Tu es courageux, Verseau. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon dieu t'a choisi.

Il s'agenouilla devant le prisonnier et lui fit boire de l'eau. Au début, le onzième gardien recracha tout mais finalement, à bout de force, il avala le liquide cristallin.

\- Tu es perdu, Verseau, murmura l'homme au regard diaboliquement intelligent. Rien ne te sauvera, tu ne reverras plus la lumière, ton cœur est déjà plongé dans les ténèbres.

Seul le silence répondit, Dolos se releva et sortit de la prison. Il voulait juste briser son adversaire pour le plonger dans des ténèbres si profondes qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul, il laissait aux autres le soin de le torturer.

\- Je t'ai enfin trouvé corps de mon dieu, il ne reste plus qu'à accomplir le rituel qui permettra l'incarnation d'Érèbe en ce monde. Et après ce sera la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

Camus se hissa légèrement pour soulager la douleur qu'il avait aux poignets, lui arrachant ainsi une grimace. « Milo va venir, j'en suis sûr.» Il ferma les yeux, fatigué. «Oui, il viendra, il m'a promis qu'il me retrouverait où que je sois.»

_Camus fixait le ciel resplendissant d'é__toiles, la lune __éclairait son délicat visage de neige et se reflétait dans ses magnifiques orbes saphir, faisant briller ses cheveux d'un rare bleu paon. Il entourait ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine de ses bras frêles. Il aimait la fraicheur de la nuit. Un coup de vent fit voler des pétales smalts dont un qui se déposa sur sa tê__te._

_\- Tu vas bien?_

_Le jeune français tourna la tête vers sa droite, un jeune garçon le regardait avec un sourire franc et enfantin. Celui-ci s'__assit __à ses cô__t__és. Son interlocuteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, comprenant parfaitement l'anglais que le nouvel arrivant avait utilisé__._

_\- Je suis Milo._

_Cette fois-ci, Camus sourit. Sans raison spécifique, à part peut-être en voyant celui si communicatif du futur Scorpion._

_\- Camus._

_\- Tu ressembles à __un ange, souffla Milo._

_Ils rougirent tous les deux, l'un en se rendant co__mp__te de ce qu'il venait de dire et l'autre par gêne. Le silence s'__installa._

_\- Tu sais__…__si jamais tu as des probl__èmes, je te retrouverai! Où que tu sois! Je te le promets._

_Camus se figea, les yeux lé__g__èrement é__carquill__é__s._

_\- Merci, murmura-t-il mal __à __l__'__aise._

_\- Ami?_

_\- Oui__… avec plaisir!_

_Leurs mains se mê__l__è__rent. C__'est ainsi que cette promesse fut scellé__e._

_**J**__**'aime les soirs sereins et beaux, j'aime les soirs,**_

_**Soit qu'ils dorent le front des antiques manoirs**_

_**Ensevelis dans les feuillages ;**_

_**Soit que la brume au loin s'allonge en bancs de feu ;  
**_

_**Soit que mille rayons brisent dans un ciel bleu  
**_

_**A des archipels de nuages.**_

_**Oh ! regardez le ciel ! cent nuages mouvants,  
**_

_**Amoncel**__**és là-haut sous le souffle des vents,**_

_**Groupent leurs formes inconnues ;**_

_**Sous leurs flots par moments flamboie un pâ**__**le **__**éclair.  
**_

_**Comme si tout à coup quelque géant de l'air  
**_

_**Tirait son glaive dans les nues.**_

_**Le soleil, à travers leurs ombres, brille encor ;  
**_

_**Tant**__**ôt fait, à **__**l**__**'égal des larges dômes d'**__**or, **__**  
**_

_**Luire le toit d'une chaumiè**__**re ;**__**  
**_

_**Ou dispute aux brouillards les vagues horizons ;  
**_

_**Ou d**__**écoupe, en tombant sur les sombres gazons,  
**_

_**Comme de grands lacs de lumiè**__**re.**_

_**Puis voil**__**à **__**qu**__**'on croit voir, dans le ciel balayé**__**,**__**  
**_

_**Pendre un grand crocodile au dos large et rayé**__**, **__**  
**_

_**Aux trois rangs de dents acé**__**r**__**é**__**es ; **__**  
**_

_**Sous son ventre plombé glisse un rayon du soir ;  
**_

_**Cent nuages ardents luisent sous son flanc noir  
**_

_**Comme des écailles doré**__**es.**_

_**Puis se dresse un palais. Puis l'air tremble, et tout fuit.  
**_

_**L**__**'édifice effrayant des nuages dé**__**truit**__**  
**_

_**S**__**'écroule en ruines pressé**__**es ; **__**  
**_

_**Il jonche au loin le ciel, et ses cô**__**nes vermeils**__**  
**_

_**Pendent, la pointe en bas, sur nos tê**__**tes, pareils**__**  
**_

_**A des montagnes renversé**__**es.**_

_**Ces nuages de plomb, d'or, de cuivre, de fer,  
**_

_**O**__**ù **__**l**__**'ouragan, la trombe, et la foudre, et l'**__**enfer**__**  
**_

_**Dorment avec de sourds murmures,  
**_

_**C**__**'est Dieu qui les suspend en foule aux cieux profonds,  
**_

_**Comme un guerrier qui pend aux poutres des plafonds  
**_

_**Ses retentissantes armures.**_

_**Tout s**__**'en va ! Le soleil, d'en haut pré**__**cipit**__**é**__**, **__**  
**_

_**Comme un globe d'airain qui, rouge, est rejeté  
**_

_**Dans les fournaises remué**__**es, **__**  
**_

_**En tombant sur leurs flots que son choc dé**__**sunit**__**  
**_

_**Fait en flocons de feu jaillir jusqu'**__**au z**__**é**__**nith**__**  
**_

_**L**__**'**__**ardente **__**écume des nué**__**es.**_

_**Oh ! contemplez le ciel ! et dè**__**s qu**__**'a fui le jour,  
**_

_**En tout temps, en tout lieu, d'**__**un ineffable amour, **__**  
**_

_**Regardez **__**à travers ses voiles ;  
**_

_**Un myst**__**ère est au fond de leur grave beauté**__**,**__**  
**_

_**L**__**'hiver, quand ils sont noirs comme un linceul, l'é**__**t**__**é**__**,**__**  
**_

_**Quand la nuit les brode d'étoiles.**_

_Le poème est « Soleils couchants » de Victor Hugo._


	6. Excuses et explications

Coucou,

Je vous préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Pardonnez mon retard, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Cette année, j'ai eu un sérieux manque d'inspiration et de plus j'ai commencé un autre projet. Le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture mais il n'arrivera pas avant un moment. En revanche j'ai complètement réécrit les cinq premiers chapitres et certaines choses ont changé. Aussi je vous conseille de relire cette fic depuis le début.

Je vous pose également cette question : Préférez-vous que je poste les futurs chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écrits ou préférez-vous que je finisse cette fic et que je poste tout ensuite à un rythme régulier (ce qui pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps) ?

Je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à apprécier Chemins.

Je te remercie toujours autant pour ton travail Scorpion-chan23, tu es vraiment fabuleuse !

Aquarius-no-Camus


End file.
